1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system, and in particular to a charged particle multi beamlet lithography system or inspection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most commercial lithography systems use a mask as a means to store and reproduce the pattern data for exposing a target, such as a wafer with a coating of resist. In a maskless lithography system, beamlets of charged particles are used to write the pattern data onto the target. The beamlets are individually controlled, for example by individually switching them on and off, to generate the required pattern. For high resolution lithography systems designed to operate at a commercially acceptable throughput, the size, complexity, and cost of such systems becomes an obstacle.
One type of design used for charged particle multi-beamlet systems is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,267, in which an electron beam is expanded, collimated and split by an aperture array into a plurality of beamlets. The obtained image is then reduced by a reduction electron optical system and projected onto a wafer. The reduction electron optical system focuses and demagnifies all the beamlets together, so that the entire set of beamlets is imaged and reduced in size. In this design, all the beamlets cross at a common cross-over, which introduces distortions and reduction of the resolution due to interactions between the charged particles in the beamlets.
Designs without such a common cross-over have also been proposed, in which the beamlets are focused and demagnified individually. However, when such a system is constructed having a large number of beamlets, providing multiple lenses for controlling each beamlet individually becomes impractical. The construction of a large number of individually controlled lenses adds complexity to the system, and the pitch between the lenses must be sufficient to permit room for the necessary components for each lens and to permit access for individual control signals to each lens. The greater height of the optical column of such a system results in several drawbacks, such as the increased volume of vacuum to be maintained and the long path for the beamlets which increases e.g. the effect of alignment errors caused by drift of the beamlets.
Furthermore, existing charged particle beam technology is suitable for lithography systems for relatively course patterning of images, for example to achieve critical dimensions of 90 nm and higher. However, a growing need exists for improved performance. It is desired to achieve considerably smaller critical dimensions, for example 22 nm, while maintaining sufficient wafer throughput, e.g. between 10 and 60 wafers per hour.